


isang payong para sa ating dalawa

by seuljhi



Series: kathang isip kong ito [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Poverty
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seuljhi/pseuds/seuljhi
Summary: Naglalako si Jeonghan ng kanyang mga binebentang payong nang may bumili sa kanyang lalaki.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: kathang isip kong ito [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	isang payong para sa ating dalawa

Sinisipon na si Jeonghan.

  
Halos ang kanyang balahibo tumatayo na sa lamig, basang-basa sa ulang pumapatak nang walang tigil, galing sa langit na makulimlim.

  
Mabigat ang mga payong na hawak-hawak niya sa dami nang ipinadalang ibebenta para sa araw na ito.

  
Sa gitna ng kalsada siya'y nakatayo, naghi-hintay ng taong kailangan ng payong para sa mabagyo na panahon.

  
Tiningnan ni Jeonghan ang mga payong na dala-dala niya, iba't ibang mga kulay. Maganda naman sila. Matibay. Sana may kumuha na, muni ni Jeonghan sa isip niya habang tinitingnan ang mga payong na dala.

  
Bagaman ay gusto niyang gamitin dahil basang basa na siya, bawal daw gamitin sabi ni Mama dahil ito ang bentahan nila.

  
Naghintay si Jeonghan ng ilang minuto pa, ang ulan hindi parin talaga tumitila. Pinanood niya lang ang bawa't patak sa lupang basang basa.

  
"Bili na po payong!" lako niya. Halos hindi niya na marinig ang boses niya sa pagkatakip ng tubig sa kanyang tenga, malakas na pumapatak sa kanyang balat.

  
Ang bigat bigat na ng katawan niya, mas nagiging mabigat pa sa kanyang mga damit na mabigat dahil sa pagkabasa.

  
Nanliit ang mga mata ni Jeonghan nang may masilawan siya sa ilaw na parating, dating maliit ay palaki nang palaki.

  
Kumurap siya ng ilang beses nang nawala na ang ilaw at natanto niyang ito ay galing pala sa isang motorsiklong napahinto, katabi niya.

  
"Oi," sabi nito, malalim ang boses.

  
Tiningnan niya nang mabuti ang lalaking nakasakay, nakasuot ng damit na pana'y itim, ang unang reaksyon ni Jeonghan ay takbo. Baka holdaper, sabi ni Mama mag-iingat daw ako, naku!

  
Pero ang kanyang mga paa ay hindi tumakbo. Nanatili lamang sa lupang basa, ang kanyang mga paa na nakatsinelas lang, kanyang mga daliri ng mga paa, parang yelo na.

  
"Bili na po kayo!!!" agad niyang inalok, pinapakita ang makukulay na payong na hawak-hawak.

  
Tumango ang naka-helmet na lalaki at ginalaw ang mga istrap sa ilalim dahil mukhang tatanggalin niya.

  
Yes!!! May bumili na ng isa!! Lima pa at makakauwi na siya!!

  
"Ay naku po! Teka lang!" sabi kaagad ni Jeonghan nang matanto niyang maba-basa ito kung magtatanggal siya ng helmet.

  
Inangat ni Jeonghan ang isa sa kanyang mga payong nang mabilis, at ibinuksan, tila'y siya ay natalsikan ng mga patak ng tubig pagkabuka.

  
Agad si Jeonghan ngumiti nang napayungan niya ang lalaki na kakatanggal lang din ng helmet, nakatingin na sa kanya.

  
Nakahinga ng maluwag si Jeonghan dahil sakto ang pagkabukas niya ng payong. Hindi nabasa ang bunbunan ng lalaki. Kahit hindi siya sakop ng payong, okay lang. Basta huwag lang ang kustomer na bibili sa kanya.

  
Hindi makakita si Jeonghan nang maayos sa dami ng tubig pumapatak sa kanyang mata, pero nang masilayan niya ang lalaking bibili ng payong niya—

  
Mas lalong hindi siya makahinga sa pag ngiti ng kanyang nakababatang kaibigan, si Sehun.

  
Kinuha ng lalaki ang hawak hawak ni Jeonghan na payong. Binalot nito ang kanyang mga magagaspang na daliri sa kanyang mga sariling kamay, sa hawakan ng payong.

  
"Bilhin ko na lahat."

  
Sabay na idinamay na ni Sehun si Jeonghan sa kanyang payong.

  
Wala nang pumapatak na ulan kay Jeonghan.

  
"A-Anong ginagawa mo rito?" tanong ni Jeonghan, ang kanyang mga labi ay nangangatog na kaya siya ay nauutal.

  
Hinila siya ni Sehun sa likod ng balikat ni Jeonghan gamit ang kanyang mga malawak na palad at ramdam ang init nito nang yakapin siya.

  
Subsob sa balikat ni Sehun ang pisngi ni Jeonghan at napapikit siya nang maraan sa init na ibinigay ng mas malawak nitong katawan.

"Uwi na. Magkakasakit ka."


End file.
